KING'S RULES
by zero BiE
Summary: Selalu berakhir begini bila Gwein dan Merlin sedikit akrab dalam kurun waktu agak lama, pasti ujung-ujungnya dia juga kena getah hasil. Apa boleh buat, perintah sudah terucap. Mau ditentang juga tidak ada gunanya. Dia bukan Merlin yang berani berdebat seenaknya dengan Arthur yang mana adalah seorang Raja.


**KING'S RULES**

* * *

><p>"Bangun!"<p>

"Ugh…hoam~" objek yang tengah berbaring di ranjang empuk itu tidak jua membuka mata, masih asik meneruskan tidur dimana mulutnya terbuka lebar. Hanya mendesah dan memberi respon sedikit ketika sang pelayan membuka tirai secara kasar.

Merlin menggeleng. Menjadi pelayan pribadi dari seorang Raja itu merepotkan, apalagi kalau itu seorang Arthur Pendragon. Pribadinya egois, congkak, gengsian yang suka suruh-suruh seenaknya. Kalau saja Merlin tidak ingat Arthur itu raja, mungkin sudah disihir nista jadi kodok sejak dulu oleh Merlin.

"Ayo bangun,Pemalas!"

"Sarapanku?" desah Arthur tanpa niat buka mata seinchi pun.

Dengan kasar, Merlin mengambil sepotong roti gandum lalu memasukkan roti itu pada mulut terbuka Arthur.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Mphhh**— HEI!"**

"Sarapanmu, Yang mulia, dan setelah itu bergegaslah untuk mandi. Jadwalmu padat hari ini, ingat?"

"Euhh…mana tata krama mu pada seorang Raja?" Keluh Arthur. Raganya dipaksa bangun begitu mendengar kalimat 'jadwal padat hari ini'. Tapi ia tak segera bergegas, hanya berleha-leha duduk malas-malasan. Sembari ia mengunyah roti hingga habis

Merlin sibuk kesana-kemari, memeriksa kertas-kertas gulungan panjang, mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakan Arthur hari ini, menggantungnya pada gantungan yang tersedia. Menyikat jubah merah Arthur dari debu dengan sikat halus sementara orang yang tengah dipersiapkan sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk berkemas diri.

Melihatnya, Merlin naik pitam. Dia sibuk kesana-sini, Rajanya itu hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki! —Kalau saja dia tidak ingat, bahwa itulah tugas pelayan, mungkin lagi-lagi Arthur berubah menjadi kodok.

"Hei! Kau tidak mandi? Ayolah Arthur, ini hampir tengah hari! Bukankah hari ini kau harus menghadiri rapat serikat para pekerja, memberi pidato singkat, AAH! Pidato mu sudah siap dimeja. Digulungan warna merah, jangan sampai tertukar dengan yang warna pink, karena itu pidato untuk acara dansa nanti malam di kediaman sir Leon."

Arthur korek kuping dengan jari kelingkingnya. "Cerewet, ah! Lagipula, memangnya air mandi sudah siap?"

Menghela napas lelah, Merlin menarik tangan Arthur secara paksa dan memasukkan tubuh yang lebih berotot itu kedalam sebuah ruang dimana bak berlapis marmer telah terisi air yang mengepulkan uap. "Airmu sudah siap sejak lima belas menit lalu, dan lama sedikit saja kau mandi, maka silahkan mandi air dingin. Aku tidak sudi merebus ulang air itu."

Belum sempat protes, suara tarikan kain menjadi latar akhir perdebatan mereka.

"Kau harusnya bersikap sopan padaku, HEI MERLIN!" teriak Arthur yang tidak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh pelayannya yang durhaka itu.

* * *

><p>Arthur sudah rapi. Baju besinya terpasang dengan kilap-kilap dimana setiap hari disikat oleh Merlin. Begitupun jubah merahnya, melambai-lambai tertiup angin bila ia berjalan. Raja dari Camelot itu duduk dikursi kerjanya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk, sebuah kebiasaan dirinya bila ia tengah kesal.<p>

"Jadi…kau mau kemana?" ucapnya dengan nada datar tapi percayalah, Merlin yakin sekali Arthur tengah menekan pita suaranya untuk meneriakinya.

"Masih sekitar Camelot kok, utara sedikit diluar dari kerajaan, ah! Tepatnya hutan sebelah utara Camelot."

"Buat apa kau kesana? Lupakah kau, bila hari ini aku harus pidato sana-sini? Sementara kau enak-enakan bermain di hutan?" ujar Arthur kali ini naik satu oktaf. Baru setengah jam lalu, pelayannya itu sibuk mengurusinya dan sekarang dengan berani minta ijin bermain!

Ini masih jam kerja,bila sesuai aturan Camelot, harusnya gaji Merlin dipotong setengah. Seharusnya sih….kalau tidak ingat betapa cekingnya pemuda itu, yang artinya juga dia pasti kesulitan ekonomi bahkan untuk membeli makan, Arthur jadi tidak tega.

"Kau juga lupa dengan janji semalam ya? Kau memberiku ijin sehari. Aku kan sudah bilang!" debat Merlin tidak mau kalah. Kapan sih, Merlin tidak mendebat Arthur?

"Kapan?"

"Semalam, sebelum kau tidur." Jawab Merlin kalem.

"Kau! Hebat sekali kau memanfaatkan situasi. Yakin aku pasti mengigau."

"Yang penting aku kan sudah minta ijin."

"Ditolak! Lupakan ijin dariku semalam, anggap tidak sah. Dan apa-apaan! Bermain dihutan lebih penting daripada menemaniku pidato?" tunjuk Arthur tepat dua senti dari kening Merlin, yang tengah berdiri disamping Arthur.

Huh, perbedaan tinggi badan itu ternyata berpengaruh juga pada panjangnya ruas tulang tangan. Merlin ingin sekali menyihir jari telunjuk lentik milik Arthur menjadi lebih kecil,

"Arthur, aku tidak bermain tapi berlatih pedang bersama Gwein."ujar Merlin sedikit mengalah. Perang urat saraf dan lomba panjang pita suara tidak berguna saat ini. Gwein sudah menunggunya. Mereka janjian dua hari lalu.

Merlin meminta Gwein mengajarinya ilmu pedang sedikit-sedikit. Dia agak trauma atas kasus penculikan Gaius beberapa hari lalu, dan sadar betapa tidak berdaya dirinya bila berhadapan dengan lawan-lawan berotot sebesar batu di tiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Gwein pun setuju. Ksatria paling kuat —menurut Merlin dan tentu saja— setuju memberinya pelajaran gratis dasar-dasar bela diri ala Albion serta cara menggunakan pedang yang baik dan benar.

Ini kesempatan bagi Merlin untuk bertambah kuat demi Raja manja yang dilindunginya itu. Sihir memang mendarah daging dalam dirinya, tapi tetap saja, pertahanan diri itu nomor satu. Dia ceroboh dan sadar akan hal itu. Alarm bahaya dirinya tidak berfungsi diawal-awal bila menghadapi musuh. Adalah sebuah keberuntungan bila dia lolos dari kurungan musuh-musuh Camelot. Minus sihir, karena itu dilarang keras di Camelot, —halangan terbesar Merlin untuk menggunakan kekuatannya itu.

"Aku mohon kali ini saja Arthur. Kau sudah janji dan harus menepatinya. Gaius bilang, orang ingkar itu pantatnya rata." Ucap Merlin asal seraya memohon. Arthur berbalik naik pitam. Apa-apaan ancaman pantat rata barusan!

"Berani sekali kau menentangku! Kalau hanya berlatih pedang, kenapa tidak memintaku mengajarimu? kenapa harus Gwein, HAH?!" buru Arthur kembali menunjuk-nunjuk kening Merlin, kali ini sambil berdiri dan sesekali menyentuh kening pemuda keras kepala dihadapannya itu.

Dia tidak terlalu suka Merlin dekat dengan Gwein entah karena alasan apa.

Kalau menuruti emosi sih, sudah Merlin kutuk pemuda congkak didepannya itu jadi kodok atau apapun yang menjijikkan dan berlendir. Tapi, Arthur itu tokoh penting yang diramalkan bakal menyatukan seluruh tanah Albion. Jadi diurungkan niat suci barusan. Merlin juga ogah mendekam dipenjara seperti penyihir lainnya,bila nekat melontarkan sihir.

"Kau sibuk! Sementara Gwein tidak —untuk hari ini, apa alasan itu cukup?"

"Tidak. Kau tetap harus menemaniku hari ini." Tegas sang Raja, tidak mau kalah. Apalagi mendengar nama Gwein disebut-sebut. Sebuah perasaan bernama **harga diri** menolak mentah ijin dari Merlin. Berarti secara tersirat, Merlin mengakui bahwa Gwein itu lebih kuat darinya yang notabene seorang Raja.

Merlin habis akal.

"Arthur…_please_…" kali ini jurus terakhir yang menjijikkan. Mata yang disayu-sayukan serta suara yang memelas luar biasa. Semoga saja pertahanan ego Arthur runtuh. "Kali iniiii~ saja. Sekembalinya, kau bebas membabukan ku sampai tengah malam. Gwein menungguku. _Please My King_~ lagipula, pelayan sepertiku tidak wajar menemanimu ke acara pesta dansa."

"Penting dalam mempersiapkan baju apa yang akan aku kenakan!" ketus Arthur lagi.

"Sudah kusiapkan, kau tinggal memakai saja, semua persiapan untuk hari ini sudah beres. _So….please just for this time, I need your agreement, My Lord…."_

Arthur memicingkan mata sembari mengelus dagu mirip kakek-kakek yang sedang berpikir keras. Dia tidak tahan pose Merlin barusan, terlalu najis menjijikkan. Tampang sok innocent nan manis —yang diakui Arthur diam-diam memang manis tapi _denial_ mengakui secara terang-terangan— dan nada suara bak anak gadis minta kawin. Sungguh Arthur tidak tahan. Merlin mampu merengek seharian bila keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, ujung-ujungnya dia juga yang susah sih. Kalau sudah begini, Merlin benar-benar seperti anak gadis minta kawin!

"_please~"_

"Haaah! Baiklah-baiklah! Tapi tidak lebih dari sore hari. Sebelum matahari terbenam, kau sudah kembali kemari dengan segala persiapan ku. Kamarku rapi, ranjangku siap pakai tidur, air hangat siap mandi lengkap dengan wewangian lavender dan taburan kembang mawar! Malam ini aku ingin tidur tenang. Ingat janjimu yang akan bekerja hingga tengah malam?"

Merlin menelan ludah. Ijin sehari tapi syaratnya seperti ijin sebulan!

Mengingat Gwein sudah menunggunya dengan bosan, segera dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan terpaksa!

Ingat, TERPAKSA!

_Selamat tinggal tidur nyenyakku_. Keluhnya dalam hati.

Merlin berdoa semoga pemuda kejam didepannya itu mimpi buruk dimakan naga!

**AMIN**!

* * *

><p>"Lama sekali, aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu."<p>

"Arthur menahanku. Hampir-hampir melarang malahan. Kurasa kita harus mengganti waktu latihan di malam hari, jadi aku tidak perlu mendapatkan tugas tambahan dengan syarat tidak masuk akal darinya."

"Wow, posesif sekali. Jadi curiga. Kau ini pelayan atau istrinya sih?" goda Gwein sembari tersenyum jenaka.

Mengacuhkan ejekan dari Gwein, Merlin memilih melihat alat berlatihnya hari ini. "Pedang kayu?"

"_Of course_~ apa yang kau harapkan buat amatir macam dirimu? Pedang besi super tajam? Bisa-bisa kau tewas sekejap. Aku tidak mau dihukum gantung oleh Lord Arthur dengan alasan paling tidak gengsi barusan." Balas Gwein kalem melempar pedang kayu kecil pada Merlin. Dan ditangkap dengan wajah menekuk sang Emrys.

"Huuh. Ya sudah…_Let's start_!"

"_As you wish~"_

Dan latih pedang-pedangan ala Gwein pun berlangsung serius nan alot.

Merlin yang dasarnya kurang waspada, mendapati hadiah pukulan pedang di beberapa bagian tubuh terkecuali bokong. Dia sempat menyelamatkan bokongnya dari tebasan pedang kayu Gwein.

Walaupun kayu, tapi sakitnya kan tidak main-main. Lebam sana sini sudah pasti. Kulit putih pucat Merlin berubah menjadi biru-biru keunguan.

Belum lagi pinggangnya yang kecil keseleo. Rambutnya lepek oleh keringat. Nafasnya ngos-ngos hampir habis. Tapi luar biasa, Gwein masih berdiri dengan segar bugar dan semangat membabi buta. Salah ternyata memilih Gwein menjadi mentor bela diri pedangnya.

Arthur mungkin cerewet, bermulut pedas, sok kuat, dan sedikit lebih lemah dari Gwein yang memang tangguh dalam hal berkelahi. Tapi _mungkin _lebih lembut tanpa lebam dan keseleo begini.

Hah~ ya sudahlah….

* * *

><p>"Matahari sudah terbenam, dan kalian baru kembali?"Tanya Arthur sinis, melipat kedua tangannya, bersender pada pilar gerbang masuk. Dan wajahnya sangar.<p>

"_Sorry_, kami kebablasan." Jawab Gwein tanpa dosa.

"Kau yang bablas!" pekik Merlin kelelahan. Penampilan Merlin acak-acakan cukup memprihatinkan.

"Kemari kau pelayan!" titah Arthur. Memaksa Merlin mendekat. Alis pirang Arthur terangkat sebelah.

"Kau menyedihkan. Kau itu hanya ahli beres-beres plus mulut secerewet gadis, seharusnya lupakan menjadi kuat seperti prajurit. Gwein itu bukan tandinganmu." Lanjut Arthur lagi.

"Kata-kata mu barusan menghina ku secara langsung. Harusnya kau perhalus sedikit tatanan bahasamu! Siapa sih guru tata kramamu? Aku tersinggung tau!" balas Merlin kesal. Tubuhnya sudah sakit, tolong deh ya, jangan ditambah sakit hati lagi. Kalau sihir tidak dilarang, maka habislah sudah Arthur berakhir dengan serentetan mantra kutukan.

"Hooo…bagus kalau kau tersinggung. Sudah puas bermain? Dan jangan lupa tugas-tugas setelah ini."

"IYA..IYA..!"

Gwein memandang fenomena yang tersuguh dengan meringis maklum. Arthur itu seorang Raja, dimana itu adalah posisi paling agung dan tinggi yang tidak bisa dibandingkan apalagi disetarakan dengan ksatria bahkan pelayan walaupun statusnya pribadi seperti Merlin. Tapi hanya Merlin saja yang berani dengan **gagah** membalas semua kata-kata Arthur, menjahili Arthur, bersikap kurang ajar pada Arthur —yang walau sering sekali balik mengomel, tapi toh, Arthur tidak pernah mempermasalahkan semua sikap kurang ajar Merlin apalagi memberi hukuman berat pada pemuda kelewat ceking itu. Hukuman Arthur paling sebatas membersihkan baju zirah, mengepel lorong istana yang luasnya berhektar-hektar , atau memerintah Merlin dengan perintah tidak masuk akal lainnya. Bukankah itu semua jauh dari kata berat?

Beda sikap bila padanya. Entah dasar apa, yang sering tidak dimengerti Gwein. Arthur selalu memberi tugas berat padanya yang berhubungan dengan nyawa. Entah itu berkelana berbulan-bulan hanya untuk sebuah hiasan kamar sang Raja, salah langkah atau tergelincir bisa-bisa dia balik tinggal nama.

Itu sering terjadi bila interaksinya dengan Merlin lebih dari satu jam. Kadang, Gwein curiga bahwa Arthur hanya cemburu. Sifatnya yang egois membuat apa yang dipunya-**nya**, tidak boleh disentuh-sentuh orang lain.

Termasuk Merlin.

Bagi Arthur, Merlin itu tidak hanya pelayan pribadi, tapi sekaligus sahabat satu-satunya. Sah-sah saja sih dia rada posesif.

Merlin manis sih ya.

"Jangan lupa wewangian lavender dan taburan bunga mawar, aku lelah tau! Seharian rapat dan memberi pidato! Sebagai pelayan itu memang sudah tugas mu menghapuskan lelah Tuannya, kau lupa bahwa aku seorang **Raja**?!"

Gwein bisa melihat wajah Merlin berubah merah, murka sudah pasti. Pemuda itu capek dan kata-kata bernada memerintah Arthur menyulutnya.

"Grrrr, semoga kau dikutuk menjadi si pantat rata!" balas Merlin kesal dan kemudian berlalu seenaknya.

"AP! KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU!" pekik Arthur tak kalah keras.

Gwein terkikik, "Kalian ini Raja dan pelayan atau pasangan suami istri, sih?" Gwein menggeleng-geleng heran pada pasangan ajaib itu.

Arthur merengut. Kini mereka hanya berdua, karena Merlin sudah melesat pergi dengan sumpah serapah tertuju untuk Arthur. Dan raja tersebut tidak perduli dengan segala serapahan omong kosong Merlin, urusannya sekarang adalah Gwein.

Memandang tajam pada Gwein, dan firasat buruk mampir seketika dibenak Gwein.

"Aku ingin tanduk dan kulit rusa dengan spesies paling langka."

"Hah?"

"Malam ini, dan itu tugas barumu. Tidak perduli selama apa, tapi kau harus berhasil membawakan aku tanduk rusa dengan panjang sepanjang lenganku dan rusa tersebut harus punya cabang-cabang yang banyak serta indah. Ingat ya, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih. Ku dengar sebelah selatan daerah Ealdor, rusa putih dengan tanduk sangat indah ada disana, cuma agak langka."

"_Wait..wait Arthur, what do you mean_?"

"Kurang jelas ya?"

Gwein menepuk jidat.

Selalu berakhir begini bila dia dan Merlin sedikit akrab dalam kurun waktu agak lama, pasti ujung-ujungnya dia juga kena getah hasil posesif Arthur. Menghela nafas.

Apa boleh buat, perintah sudah terucap. Mau ditentang juga tidak ada gunanya. Dia bukan Merlin yang berani berdebat seenaknya dengan Arthur yang mana adalah seorang Raja.

Berarti dia akan meninggalkan Camelot cukup lama hanya demi sebuah tugas konyol sang Raja. Bisa-bisa malah tidak pulang!

Rusa putih bertanduk, bercabang-cabang. Sejak kapan sih, rusa berwarna putih!

Besok-besok dia jaga jarak saja dengan Merlin. Mau ketemu pun harus tunggu Arthur tidur nyenyak dengan mulut menganga.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Disclaimer : TV Show Merlin BBC and also the Arthurian Legend

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

First fict di fandom ini, semoga ada yang baca ^^ syukur-syukur di review.

Dan soal rusa putih itu….memang ada kan ya? Walau rada langka karena tergolong rusa albino wkwkwk.

Favorite saya itu si Gwein ketimbang Arthur, soalnya lebih macho dan ganteng —ini pendapat pribadi sih XD. Dan Merlin itu manis! Kalau kalian?

_:: Background setting on season 4 where King Uther was die and Arthur become a King of Camelot::_


End file.
